Love only exist in fairy tales
by asylumhorror22
Summary: "Jasper!" "Jax fucking Teller." Jasper hissed out his name. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." "I don't have time for this, just take the peice of shit and let me know when it's done." the dark haired girl turned her back to him. "I need a number to call you at." Jax shouted to the girl. "How about half past my ass."
1. Chapter 1

_Jasper woke to the sounds of a faint whimper coming from the next room, sighing she looked to the clock checking the time, seeing it was only two in the morning tossing her blankets to the empty side of the bed she palmed at her sleepy eyes._

 _Sitting up she climbed out of bed making her way to the room when she all the sudden heard the sounds of a soothing sweet voice coming from the very room she was walking into._

" _Shh it's all going to be okay baby."_

 _leaning against the door frame Jasper curved her lips into a smirk as she stood watching her mother bounce and rock the tiny baby._

" _What happen?" the dark haired girl's voice was quite._

" _Jersey had a bad dream i think." her mother answered._

" _Hand her here, i can take it from here." Jasper shuffled over to where her mother sat holding her little girl._

" _Baby i got it, go back to bed your beat."_

" _Thanks mom i really appreciate it; but she's my responsibility not yours."_

" _Jazzy honey you need your sleep, you've been up with her every night and you're no good to her being tired. "_

 _Sighing Jasper sat down in front of her mother. "I'll be okay. i mean not that i mind you helping with her but i'm the one who got into this mess not you." Jasper reached her hand up rubbing her daughter's long brown hair._

" _Have you heard from him?" her mother asked her voice filled with sadness_

" _No and honestly i don't care too, i tried doing the right thing in telling him, but no he never had the time to listen to me; so he shouldn't have the right to know about her."_

" _Jazzy he hurt you and i know that, but it doesn't change the fact that he's her father."_

" _No that's where you're wrong he's nothing but her sperm donor. he don't have the right to be called her father." Jasper snapped at her mother._

" _Jazzy!"_

" _No mom i don't want to hear to it, i'm done with this conversation. i'm gonna go make the baby a bottle. " standing up Jasper turned her back to her mother walking away._

 _the next morning jasper on her way to work when her car decided it was going to have mind of it's own and just stop running._

" _Fuck!" jasper beat on the wheel. "You peice of shit car." shoving her hands into her pockets she fished around for phone._

 _when finding it she looked up the number for the nearest towing company only coming up with one which is called T &M rolling her eyes she hit the call button. _

_this was the last place she wanted to call, because she knew the owners and had cut all ties with them almost ten months ago._

 _Jasper let the phone ring she waited for an answer only to hear one voice she never thought she hear again in her lifetime._

" _Gemma Teller, how may i help you today?"_

 _Hm my car broke down and i need a tow truck." Jasper was quick and to the point._

" _Okay where are you at sweetheart?"_

 _looking around she began trying to find some type of a landmark. "Umm i'm right in front of seven 11. "_

" _Alright someone will be there to help you in just a few minutes."_

 _with that being said jasper ended the phone hoping the Gemma hadn't picked up on her voice._

 _snatching the bottle of water out of the cup holder she twisted the cap off, guzzling it down untill the bottle was empty, feeling like her mouth was dry._

 _After waiting for what seemed like to be forever a tan and white tow truck finally pulled up infront of her black chevy. - gathering her things she climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her when she heard the familiar voice she once used to love hearing._

" _So what happened here?" his voice was thick and husky._

 _Snapping her head around she heard every bone in her neck pop. "Fucking great."_

" _Well hello to you there Sweetheart!" the blonde haired man smirked up at her, his eyes meeting her for the first time in a long time._

 _his eyes all but popped out of his head, his hands became clammy and sweaty, his heart rate speeding up beating so fast it felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest._

" _Jasper!"_

" _Jax fucking Teller." Jasper hissed out his name._

" _Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."_

" _I don't have time for this, just take the peice of shit and let me know when it's done." the dark haired girl turned her back to him._

" _I need a number to call you at." Jax shouted to the girl._

" _How about half past my ass."_

" _What is your fucking problem jaz?"_

" _Your face is my fucking problem asshole." Jasper hissed again._

 _throwing her purse up over shoulder she began walking away again making her to work._

 _Stuffing his hands into his pocket he shook his head. "Do you need a ride? i can give you lift."_

 _shaking her head jaz just kept going about her way, not really wanting anything to do with him._

 _not after everything he had put her through ten months ago when they had broken up._

 _right at this point Jasper wanted to nothing more then turn around and tear Jax's head off his shoulders for leaving her high and dry and in so much pain._

 _after about an hour of walking Jasper finally made it to work, punching the timeclock letting her boss know her exact hours._

 _knowing she had at least 8 hour day ahead of her even though she wasn't really in the right state of mind to be working at the moment; jasper pushed all her problems to the back of her head. - then began getting ready for her shift waitressing tables. sure it's not the best job in the world but it's job that bring in money to so she could take care of the baby._

 _because growing up she didn't have a father after the age of 5, all because her father was killed before she old enough to understand why he was killed. - so in her mind she didn't need man to help raise her kid because that what her mother had always told her._

 _now all suited up jaz started her shift, going from table to table taking people's food, drink orders. - and when the orders were full filled and ready she returned to the table delivering just what they had wanted._


	2. Chapter 2

_the next morning Jasper stood at the kitchen sink, putting two scoops of the white powder into the bottle of water gently setting it inside the microwave she pressed the start button._

 _turning around and grabbing the container of cereal she poured some into a small bowl when she heard her mother's voice for the first time this morning._

" _So how was work last night honey?"_

" _Oh you know the same old same old ma." jasper looked up from the bowl meeting her mother's eyes._

 _hearing the microwave she grabbed the bottle pouring a little bit of the milk into the bowl and mixing it with the oatmeal cereal. - when done she screwed the lid on and began shaking the bottle. testing it on her wrist making sure milk wasn't to hot before giving it to her daughter._

" _I see your car isn't outside what happen?"_

" _The piece of shit died on me yesterday on my way to work, i had it towed; i actually have to go check and see if it's ready for pick up today wanna take me?"_

" _Sure baby, Jersey up yet?"_

" _Are you kidding me that girl has been up since about 7 this morning, she's up in the crib if you wanna go see her. i'll be up in a minute."_

 _minutes later jasper made her way back up to her little girl, walking into the room she lifted Jersey into her arms holding her tight._

" _Ready to eat there little one?"_

" _I eat mamma." Jersey laughed out._

" _Yeah." Jasper voice was filled with happiness and lots of love for a girl who swore she'd never fall in love._

 _when done feeding the baby she began getting Jersey and herself ready for the day, more importantly ready to down to T &M to check on her car. _

_walking in her room Jasper sat the baby down on the bed putting pillows all around her, just in case she were to roll and didn't fall and get hurt._

 _tossing on a pink and black t-shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans, she was all dressed now only to do her hair._

 _throwing her long brown hair up in a bun on top of her head Jasper looked down to her little girl. "Wanna go bye byes with mommy?"- jersey's eyes lit up as she cooed at the words._

 _leaning down Jasper pressed her lips to Jersey's head before lifting her into her arms again. - standing back up she placed the baby on her as she snatched up the diaper bag tossing it over her shoulder, and headed down the stairs._

 _letting her mother know they were all ready to go, they headed out to the car. - arounding the driver side to the back seat, Jasper opened the car door sitting Jersey down inside her seat and buckled her in nice and tight._

 _Knowing the first rule of child safety when driving is to always make sure the child is in a child seat and strapped in nice and tight._

 _pressing her lips to Jersey's head once more she gently pinched her little cheeks. "Mommy loves you." her voice filled with love. - leaning up Jasper pushed in the child lock button on the door, shutting the door behind her she climbed into the driver's seat._

 _now in the car she readjusted all the mirrors to her level so she could see just a bit better. reaching her hand out she added a little bit of music hearing her little girl giggle at the song. - Just then Jasper grabbed the gear shift throwing the car into drive, speeding off down the road._

 _When arriving at T &M towing Jasper sucked in a big breath at the first face she caught sight of , like was she just couldn't get away from him and he was really starting to get to her. _

_climbing out of the car she shut the door behind her leaving Jersey with her own mother, shoving her hands into her pockets she made her to the shop._

" _Hey give me a minute." his voice was like glass to her ears._

" _Not now jax." Jasper just kept going over to one of the other guys, the one she most adored when she was hanging around the time._

" _C'mon jaz please all i'm asking for here is a minute of your time."_

" _Is my car done or not Jax, i don't have time for this." her voice sound as if she was shooting flames from her throat._

" _Jaz i need to talk to you."_

" _Oh so now you wanna talk to me, see how things have been well i said not right fucking now Jax!" her face went from white to red in the matter of seconds, her hands balled into fist._

 _How could he even ask her for a minute of her time when she did nothing but beg him for his times ten months ago, when she needed him to be there for her._

 _this only seemed to piss Jasper off even more than before._

" _When did you become such a whiny little brat?" Jax hissed._

 _jasper was just about to punch him in the mouth when all the sudden she felt another pair of arms wrap around her._

" _Don't do it lase, it's not worth it. he's not worth it." chilbs voice was soft spoken._

" _You low life son of a bitch, how dare you speak to me in that matter."_

" _Look Here's the damn keys to your car, your total is $300. i don't have time for your pissy little attitude i have to go see my boy's." Jax tossed the keys at her almost hitting her in the face._

 _turning his back he began walking away._

" _So you have time for your son's but not for your daughter!" her voice cold like ice_

 _but the mention of having a daughter stopped him in his tracks, like he couldn't believe the words he just heard._

" _What did you just say?"_

" _You heard me asshole."_

 _breaking out of the other man's grip she started out of the shop when jax's hand grabbed her by the arm._

" _What the fuck are you talking about a daughter Jaz."_

" _Like i said your Daughter don't bother trying to come by either i don't live in the same place."_

 _tugging jax off of her she walked out of the shop and back to her mother's car. - opening the door she stuck her head inside._

" _Ma listen my car is ready, go ahead and take Jersey with you i'll meet you back at the house."_

 _Her eyes were loaded with hurt, pain, heartbreak, and tears all over again besides this time it wasn't for her, she felt bad for her little girl because the her asshole father had two other kids out in this world who he really seemed to love and care for, and she was left without a father._

" _Honey Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah why would you ask that?" Jasper tried to play it off and act like she had no idea what just happened but knew her mother wasn't dumb._

" _You look like you're about to cry."_

" _Yeah well; it's kind of hard not to punch that dick in the face everytime i see him." she laughed it off._

" _Just don't let him get to you Jaz you have Jersey girl here to worry about."_

 _looking in the back seat at her little girl Jasper shook her head agreeing with her mother._

" _I know ma she's the one thing why i won't punch him."_

 _Later that night Jersey was in the bathtub playing with some little toys while Jasper tried to wash her hair. - once Jersey was all clean Jaz lifted up and out of the bathtub into a pink pig hooded towel. wrapping her up she carried the small girl to her room, lying down on the changing table so she could dress her when there was a knock on the door._

" _I got it." her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs, jerking the front door open her jaw fell open as she stood face to face with Jax Teller and Opie Winston._

" _What are you doing here?" her mother hissed out._

" _I'm looking for Jaz know where i can find her?"_

" _Even if i did i wouldn't tell you."_

 _Just then Jasper walked down the steps baby free all because she done laid her down for the night._

" _Opie, Jax what the hell do you want?"_

" _I want to know about my daughter." his blue eyes filled with lust._

" _Well a little late for that don't ya think? it's only been ten months Jax."_

" _Please can i see her?"_

" _No! she's sleeping anyhow."_

" _Jazzy please just let me see her, after that i promise to leave you alone."_

" _Fine!" she shouted stomping her feet up the steps, reaching Jersey's room Jasper leanded down grabbing her daughter._

" _Hey baby."_

" _Mamma."_

 _jasper had just started back down the steps when her mother allowed Jax and Opie to come in. "Jax!"_

 _sliding his Sons of anarchy vest down off his shoulders he tossed it onto the couch, reaching his hands and arms out for his daughter as he shuffled over to her._

" _Hey there little one." his blue eyes went misty as they filled tears, his heart broke like he never felt it break before._


	3. Chapter 3

_Love only exist in fairy Tales_

 _Chapter three._

 _Taking Jersey from her mother Jax held her to his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. tears strolling down his face, as his heart only seemed to break even more._

 _walking over to the kitchen doorway he began rocking and bouncing his little girl as she began to cry, which was because she didn't know him._

 _looking back over his shoulder he glared at his ex. "I need a minute alone with you!" his voice was irate._

 _pushing herself up off the couch Jasper made her into the kitchen where Jax now stood holding their daughter._

" _She's beautiful Jaz, why didn't you tell me?"_

" _I tried to tell you Jax but every time i would, you always had to go do something for the club, or you never had the time to talk. so what was i supposed to do?"_

" _Not move away and keep her from me."_

" _Don't go there with me, i tried calling you many of times after i left and you never answered my calls or text. Besides you broke up with me."_

" _Wait so just because i break up with you, you think it's okay to keep her from me?"_

" _How old is she?"_

" _9 and a half months, almost ten you do the math." at this point Jasper wasn't holding her tongue for anyone not even Jax._

 _tearing his gaze from Jersey he narrowed his eyes to his ex once more, and the look was one to say i'm not into playing with games. the beautiful shade blue in his eyes faded into black._

" _I can't believe you did this to me."_

" _You got a lot of balls Jax Teller, coming here trying to tell me what i did was so wrong; look at all the shit you done to me."_

" _This here keeping her from me was wrong Jaz, look at her how could you do this to her?"_

 _Jasper sat back and watched as Jax bounced and played with his little girl, it actually hurt her to see how good he was with her. his eyes filled with so much love and pain at the time._

" _Your such a big girl, yes you are." Jax lovingly talked to his little girl making her giggle._

" _Who's daddy's big girl?" Jersey giggled once more laughing at the silly faces Jax was making._

 _this only seemed to add fuel to the fire with Jasper she never thought she see the day Jax teller held his daughter._

" _Jax don't." Jasper hissed out._

 _tearing his gaze from Jersey he looked up to his ex. "Don't what? tell her who i really am? her father." his voice was harsh._

" _Just stop while you're ahead."_

" _Despite of what you think she's still my daughter, she has the right to know who i am. Better yet i have the right to see her and know anything and everything about her."_

" _You don't have the right to know shit about her, as far as i'm concerned she is my child." Jasper raised her voice shouting at Jax._

" _Yeah keep believing that Jaz, because we will see. i want to be part of my daughter's life."_

" _That's not going to happen, so when you leave here keep going; don't look back because you will never see her again."_

 _with all the yelling between Jasper and Jax the baby began to cry, this only seemed to piss Opie off with the both of them. - Standing up he walked over to where jax sat holding the crying kid._

 _Standing up from sitting on the couch, he made his way into the kitchen,reaching his hands out he lifted the baby out of her father's arms and into his very own._

 _glaring between her parents he shook his head, licking his lips he opened his mouth._

" _Are you guys' happy now you made her cry. both of you need to stop and grow the fuck up, all this yelling isn't good for her." Opie instantly shutting them up._

 _cradling the baby in his arms Opie turned his back walking out of the kitchen and into the living room trying to get her away from all the yelling._

 _Once Opie and Jersey were out of the picture, Jax stood shoving his hands into his pocket. pulling out a red and white pack of cigarettes he brought one to his mouth. liting it in front of Jasper know she always hated when he smoked._

" _Don't smoke in my house Jax." Jasper reached over taking the cigarette out of his mouth._

" _Look i'm sorry for all the shit i put you through; but that's no reason to keep me away from my little girl, i would never hurt her Jaz and you know it."_

" _How Jax how do i know that?"_

" _Because you know me better than anyone, and besides look at me. i held her the first time in her life and look at what it done to me, it's tearing my heart out of my damn chest." his voice began to break down as his eyes filled with tears once more._

" _I love you Jaz i always have and always will and i love her so much already it's killing me."_

" _No you don't because love only exist in fairy tales, if it even exist then." Jasper's voice was cold like ice shooting through his chest._

" _Alright well if you wanna play the hard way then we will Jasper i will see you court." raising his hand Jax wipe the hot tears rolling down his face away and walked back out to the living room._

 _shuffling over to his little girl and Opie he leaned down pressing his lips to her head._

" _Daddy loves you, i'll see you again soon okay."_

 _Jersey's eyes only seemed to lit up, her lips curved into a smirk like she understood exactly what her father had just said to her._

" _Let's go Op." Jax lips curved into a evil smirk as he glared back to Jasper._


	4. Chapter 4

" _I swear to god Op she's going to regret this."_

 _snatching his helmet off the handlebars belonging to the bike jax took one last look at his ex's house, his whole demeanor changing since he first arrived here at Jasper's._

 _he was now ready to do anything he needed to do in order to see his daughter even if it meant taking Jasper to court and fight he would._

 _kicking the kickstand up off the ground he started his bike when the sound of his best friends voice filled his ear._

" _Jax don't do anything stupid."_

" _Fuck that Op that's my little girl in there." Jax pointed to the house._

" _I know that brother, but you gotta think of her."_

" _I am thinking of her, She belongs to me dammit i have every right to see her."_

" _Your right Jax but you can't do anything stupid; you have to think about what's best for that little girl."_

" _Check this out Op my little girl is 9 months old and this is the first time i've laid eyes on her. this is bullshit i will do what i have to do to see her don't try to stop me."_

 _cranking the handlebars Jax took off down the road leaving op in a cloud of dust behind him needing to clear his mind before could he do something stupid. - Jax knew Op was right in what he had said but that still didn't change the fact that he was hurt._

 _He was hurt at the fact that Jasper would do something so cold hearted and didn't give two shits about his nor Jersey's feelings. - Hurt at the idea of not being able to see, hold or be a part of Jersey's life._

 _Once arriving at T &M automotive jax back his bike into his parking spot, putting the kickstand down he climbed off setting the black helmet back upon the handlebars he headed for the clubhouse. _

_walking inside jax went right to the bar demanding the prospect to get him a Shot, where he was greeted by his fellow club members which consisted of Juice, Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Piney._

" _Jax brother we have slight issue." Tig tried filling the President in on their current standing with one of other MC's._

" _You mean to tell me you can't deal with this shit on your own?"_

" _Well i could but i need your approval first."_

" _Tig i really don't have time for this shit right now."_

" _Jaxson i really need to talk to you about this."_

 _Just then Ope walked through the bar door hearing Tig push the issue of talking with Jax only pissing the blonde off more._

" _Can't this wait until further notice?"_

" _I mean it could but i don't think it should, it's important." Tig just couldn't leave well enough alone._

" _Is this a life or death issue?" Ope's voice chimed in._

" _Not at the minute." tig turned to face the taller man._

" _Then it can wait until later tig. Now is not the time to pressing anything on Jax."_

 _tossing his head back Jax guzzled down the shot instantly feeling a burning from his lungs to his chest. "AH" Jax let out a growl grabbing at his chest._

" _Thanks Brother." Jax padded Op on the shoulder walking away heading for the roof needing to rethink his decision._

 _Stuffing his hands inside his pockets he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, packing the against his hand. Using his teeth he pulled out a cigarette shortly after lighting it._

 _the president rested his elbows on his upper thighs, trying to push the thoughts of what Jasper had done and is still doing out of his head, because not only does he have to worry about his club but his son's and Tara all at once._

 _pulling the cigarette away from his mouth jax flicked the ashes off the roof onto the ground, jumping suddenly when hearing a scoffing noise behind him. turning around he stood face to face with old man Piney._

" _What's up Piney?"_

" _Just making sure you're okay boy."_

" _Why wouldn't i be?" Jaxed kinked his eye brows._

" _You seem a bit puzzled down there, so i wanted to make sure you were okay, something on your mind?"_

" _I just got some stuff going on right now that's all Piney thanks for the concern though." Jax curved his lips into a smirk._

" _Want to talk about it?"_

" _Honestly there's nothing to talk about, Ope already tried."_

 _Sitting down Piney patted Jax on the back. "There's always something to talk about, how about you tell me what's playing on your mind and i'll see if i can help."_

 _pulling another cigarette from his pack jax brought it to his lips, inhaling deeply when lighting it._

" _I don't know if anyone can help with this Piney i mean really there' nothing you or anyone else can do. this one is all on me. "_

" _Why don't you stop being such a whiney little pussy that's beating around the bush and tell me what's going on. is this something you ashamed of?"_

" _Not at all." sucking in a deep breath jax sighed. "Remember that girl Jasper i was seeing?"_

" _You're talking about the short dark headed girl that looks like a china doll right? then yeah how could i forget? she was the best thing that ever happened in your life Jax."_

" _Yeah that's the one, well when we broke up she moved away and apparently she was pregnant and never told me. so when she came in here today she told me."_

" _Okay and what's the big deal about that? you're a good father Jax."_

" _It's not about me being a good father anymore Piney, i went to her house and when i did she had the baby and i laid eyes on her for the first time in her life, and my god she's so fucking beautiful Piney she looks just like Jasper."_

" _Then what's the problem here? i don't understand."_

" _The problem is Jasper doesn't want me to have anything to do with my daughter."_

" _And what did you say to that?"_

" _I told her i'm Jersey's father and i have just as much right to her as she does; and that if had to take her to court to see her i would. i just don't know what to do here. i mean i fell in love with her the minute my eyes met her's and i know she doesn't know who i am and if i take her mother to court and fight for her, then i just might fuck up her whole world but i only want what's best for her. what do i do Piney?"_

" _Listen to me son, don't take her to court just yet, try to talk to her again be civil about it. don't be yelling, fighting or threatening her with court because that's only going to piss her off even more. if that doesn't work then just let her know you're going above her head and then fight for your kid don't give up on her."_

" _I tried talking to her and she still refused me to see her."_

" _Try again Jax don't give up think about your little one." Piney nodded his head at the younger man letting him know everything was going to be okay and that no matter what he'd be here if he needed to talk._

 _nodding his head Jax tossed the cigarette off the roof with a small pat to the old man's back._

" _Thanks Piney."_

" _Any time son." with that Piney headed back inside where he ran into his very own son, for the first time in days._

 _minutes later Jax entered the building going right to his droom over thinking everything he and the old man just talked about. knowing Piney was right he needed to try again with Jasper and not just jump the gun heading for court only to tear his daughter's whole world apart._

 _Kicking his white shoes off he laid back on the bed hands resting behind his head; closing his blue eyes all he could was little jersey's face. he remember how big and pretty she smiled when he called himself daddy while holding his baby in arms._

 _right then was when he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't any longer live without her, he needed to be in her life; he needed to be with her._


	5. Chapter 5

_trying to Drift off to sleep jax heard nothing but her soft sweet voice, her little giggles at his funny faces. - He pictured nothing but Jersey's little olive colored face, her big heart wrenching smile, and those ocean blue eyes that mocked his very own._

 _Jax felt as if his whole world was crumbling down way too fast for him to stop it, and that hurt him because even with as much as he loves and cares for his boy's he never thought that loving another child like this was possible._

 _reaching his hand out he grabbed for his earbuds, plunging them into his phone jax began playing music; hoping that just maybe the thumping behind it would help to stop him from hearing her voice and giggles._

 _but it seemed as if anything he did helped, sitting up in the bed he looked to the time seeing it was about 12:30 in the morning know it was way too late to even try to make another appearance at Jasper's house. - raising his hand he tried to scrub the burning in his eyes away trying everything in his power not to cry again._

 _but how could he not when his little girl was only a few blocks away and he couldn't see her? when she was all he could think about and see at this very moment._

 _Crossing his arms over his chest Jax slowly removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor following with his pants; leaving himself in only his boxers._

 _scooting off the bed the young male shuffled over to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of black and red pajama pants and a plain white t shirt._

 _shutting the dresser Jax headed for the shower, he hoped and prayed that this would help take his mind off the little girl and then hopefully get some sleep._

 _In the bathroom Jax adjusted the water making it as hot as he could stand it, sliding his hands down inside the waistband of the black boxers they fell to the floor._

 _Once in the shower the young male stood with his back to the water letting it beat down on him, allowing it to release some of the stress and heavy weight he was carrying upon him._

 _when done in the shower he wrapped a threaded towel around his waist so the water droplets didn't continue to run down his fit body. - back in the room Jax plopped down on the bed hitting his head sorta hard knocking himself out for the night._

 _later in the morning Jax's woke to the sound of little Abel's voice. "Daddy!" his oldest son called out for him he pounced down on top of him._

" _Hey monster." his voice sounded tired. opening his eyes Jax caught sight of his two little boys and wife surrounding him. - licking his lips he went to talk when Tara caught him off._

" _So is this where you were last night?" Her tone of voice was beyond pissed._

" _Yeah; long night we didn't get in until around 2, sorry."_

" _Really? Because Juice said they hadn't seen or heard from you since yesterday afternoon!"_

" _You talked to juice."_

" _Yeah, why what's the problem?"_

" _Juice needs to stay the fuck out of my business before he get's hurt!" jax all but barked._

" _That doesn't answer my question Jax."_

" _Why ask Juice? he wasn't there."_

" _Well i thought you just said you were out with everyone? so are you lying to me now."_

" _I never said that now did i." Jax hissed back at his wife._

" _Who was there then?"_

" _Well if you must know i was with piney, don't believe me go ask him."_

" _That old man drinks so much he can't even remember what he had for breakfast. good alibi though Jax." Tara throw her hands in the air when turning her back to her husband._

" _Actually he had vodka for breakfast." Jax shouted at his wife._

" _Whatever I'm so done with this conversation." grabbing Able by the hand she shuffled over to the door._

" _Who the hell do you think you are to come up in here and question me, Tara?"_

 _At this point in time Jax had enough of hearing his wife's mouth every time he didn't come home._

" _Well i thought i was your wife damnit." Tara screamed back. - just then the droom door flew open revealing no one other than Gemma._

" _What the hell is all the fuss about in here?"_

" _Nothing mom."_

" _Baby don't lie to me." Gemma quirked her lips to her son._

" _It's nothing mom, we just had a little disagreement that's all."_

 _placing her hands on her hips Gemma narrowed her eyes to her son's wife. "Don't bother going to piney he's out with Op." her voice was sassy._

" _Of course he wouldn't be here." Tara rolled her eyes and walked out of the room._

" _Tara!" Jax's called out to his wife, who only kept going about her day ignoring her husband._

" _She will get over it hunny."_

" _Whatever mom!" Jax pushed himself up off the bed, tossing on a pair of blue and and his son's of anarchy vest; only to chase after his pissed off wife._

 _Jax finally caught up with Tara in the parking lot; wrapping his arms around her waist he placed a kiss to her. "I'll be home tonight and we can talk about this." was all he said before walking away watching her leave._

 _After making sure the coast was clear Jax jumped on his bike heading to only place he would of think, the only place he really wanted to be._

 _upon arriving at the very place he climbed off the bike, making his way over to the front door. - raising his hand he knocked on the door, waiting on an answer._

 _Jax begun to pace the porch when the door was suddenly angrily jerked open. "What are you doing here Teller!" her voice was harsh._

" _Jaz can we please just talk for a minute? just hear me out."_

" _No i told you not to come back here Teller."_

" _Jaz please i just want to talk that's all." Jax's voice sounded desperate._

" _What could you possibly want to talk about Jax?"_

" _Simple our daughter."_

" _We already talked about this i said no and that's final. no is no Jax now you need to leave."_

" _I'm not going anywhere until you at least come out here and talk to me."_

" _Leave now or i'm calling the cops."_

" _Then call them Jaz because i'm not going anywhere."_

 _The next thing Jax knew was a big white door was slammed in his face and once again getting nowhere with his ex and standing all alone again._

 _That was until he heard the sounds of police cars pulling up into the driveway behind his bike._

" _Ah mr Teller out here causing trouble are we?" the cop asked cocky._

" _Actually i'm not all i'm trying to do is see my kid." And it went from there with the cops._

 _It wasn't until hours later when the cops left that Jax got to hold Jersey in his arms again._

 _his heart raced so fast in his chest it felt as if it were going to pop, his eyes lit up with love his lips smiled from one ear to the other when he heard her words._

" _Da da." and the kicker about the whole thing was he hadn't even said a word to her about who he was yet today._

 _It was like Jersey knew that he was daddy, like maybe she felt the connection between them. - or it could have been she seen her own blue eyes on him._


	6. Chapter 6

_Standing in the window Jasper stared out to her front yard where Jax sat holding and playing with their little girl._

" _I can't they fucking let him have her!"_

" _Well why wouldn't they Jaz he is her father?"_

" _Because he has no legal right to her."_

" _Jasper he does rights to her, you gave him that when you listed as the her father on the damn birth certificate!" Carly hissed at her daughter._

" _Well i didn't have a choice in the matter i had to give her a name."_

" _No that's where you're wrong Jaz, you could of listed father unknown; but no you listed him as her father now deal with it." Carly smacked her hands against the door finally catching her attention._

" _I didn't want to look like a whore mom!"_

" _So you decided that listing Jax Teller was better then a random name?"_

 _shaking her head Jasper looked back out at Jax and Jersey, her eyes began to burn filling with tears._

" _Hunny let me ask you this, if you didn't want him to be in her life then why did even try to tell him in the beginning? we could of just left."_

" _Because in the beginning i wanted him to be a part of her life, but when he wouldn't take the time to be with me so i could tell him."_

" _You thought he shouldn't have any right to her, and because he hurt you; you're going to make her suffer in pain by not telling her who he is really is."_

 _Jasper only hung her head knowing her mother was mostly right but that wasn't the only problem. licking her lips Jasper lifted her head narrowing her eyes to her mother._

" _i don't want her to live in pain mom i really don't it's just i know him and i don't want jersey getting hurt in the long run. i'm only trying to protect her."_

 _walking over to her daughter she wrapped her in a hug. "Protect her or yourself? look at them."_

" _I am looking at them." Jasper cut her mother off._

" _No Jasper really look at them, watch him with her. Jax has been nothing but good and sweet to her, people change Sweetheart maybe he's not that same kiddish boy he use to be."_

" _But how do i know that?"_

" _Give him a chance with her, i mean come on now you don't even want him near her why are you being so defensive with him?"_

" _I'm not. He just don't have rights to her."_

" _Did you not hear what the cops said to you Jasper?"_

 _jasper thought back to earlier in the day when the cops had shown up at her house._

 _Flash back._

 _Jerking the door back open when the cops arrived Jasper walked out onto the porch. where she heard Jax talking to the officer._

" _Ah mr Teller out here causing trouble are we?"_

" _Actually i'm not, all i'm trying to do is see my kid."_

 _the officer nodded his head looking over to where Jasper stood with her hands stuffed into her pockets._

" _Mam is that true?"_

" _Yes but problem is i asked him to leave and he won't."_

" _And has he seen his kid yet?"_

" _No she won't let me see her." Jax shouted._

" _Okay there is no need for any yelling here Mr Teller, Mam why haven't you let him see his child?"_

" _Because officer he has no legal rights to her."_

" _You bitch; that's because i never even knew she existed until yesterday." Jax became highly upset._

" _Maybe you would of but no you were always so busy back then, do you even know how long we been broken up jax? well i do okay it's about year and a half. do the math asshole it takes nine months to carry a child, and she's almost ten months old."_

 _That's when officer jameson had about enough of the two yelling and shouting back and forth, stepping in between them he gently pushed them apart._

" _Okay so we are going to solve this issue right now, Ms parker do have a birth certificate for the child?"_

" _I do officer jameson."_

" _May i see it please?"_

 _Nodding her head Jasper went back inside, going up to her room she pulled out a blue folder with all her daughter's information inside of it. - flipping it open she removed the birth certificate; now having the information she needed Jasper tossed the folder onto her bed heading back outside._

 _once back outside she handed the piece of paper to the officer,leaning her back against the house._

" _Here you go officer."_

 _Officer Jameson carefully begun to read over Jersey's information; seeing her real full name being Jessica Grace Teller following with the birth parents being Jasper Parker and Jaxson Teller._

 _Lifting his head he handed the information back to Jasper. "Well Here's the deal ms Parker, do you have sole custody of Jessica?"_

" _No i never went and filed for it because i never thought he'd be around."_

" _Sadly because you don't have custody and he is listed as her birth father, he is allowed to see her. Other than that there's nothing i can do here."_

 _Just then the front door was jerked up and revealing Carly holding Jersey in her arms. - looking over to jax she nodded her head._

" _Would you like to hold her J_ _ax?" Carly handed jersey off to her father only to be shouted at by her daughter._

" _Mom!" reaching her hand out she grabbed her daughter's arm pulling her inside the house shutting the door behind them._

 _End of flashback._

 _Jasper was pulled out of her thoughts when a knocking on the door began to ring her ears._

 _laying her hand on the door handle she jerked the door open. -seeing Jax standing there bundled up Jersey._

" _She's getting cold so i thought i'd bring her in."_

" _Yeah okay thank's." Jasper reached her hands out for Jersey taking her from jax._

" _Listen i umm i have to go, but i'll be back tomorrow to see her."_

" _Actually you know tomorrow isn't good, we aren't going to be home."_

" _Okay what about sunday?"_

" _I have to work so i won't be home."_

" _Alright so just let me know when i can come back." jax pressed a kiss to his little one's head telling her goodnight. "Daddy loves you, i'll be back soon okay."_

" _night Da da." Jersey began to cry reaching her arms out for him._

 _this only seemed to tear Jax apart because he love more than anything to take her home with him, even if it was just for a little bit._

 _turning around Jax headed for his bike when he was instantly stop._

" _Jax jersey will be here sunday if you want to come by." with that being said Jax happily jumped on his bike heading home for the night._

 _when arriving home Jax backed his bike into the driveway, shutting it off and replacing the helmet he shuffled to his front door._

" _Babe!" Jax called out for his wife as he walked inside seeing no sign of her or the kids._

 _that was until he reached Thomas's room where he seen her standing over the crib rubbing her son's head._

" _Babe i'm home."_

 _snapping her head around she looked to her husband. "And where have you been?"_

" _Listen we need to talk." Jax leaned against the door frame._

" _Yeah we do about you lying all the time."_

" _Whoa what did i lie about now Tara."_

" _Being with Piney all night." Tara snapped._

" _Well i was with piney."_

" _I don't believe you!"_

" _What do you believe then."_

" _you were fucking some girl."_

" _Why does it always come back to that?"_

" _Because you don't have the best track record. "_

" _Well neither do you, remember i shot and killed a man for you and then we fucked with his body still in the room and hello here we are."_

" _Why do you always bring that up?"_

" _Is this the first time i brought it up Tara now we need to talk." walking into the room Jax took his wife by the hand leading her out to the living room._

 _Sitting down on the couch looked down to the floor trying to find the right words to explain what he needs to tell her._

" _Are you going to talk to me or just sit there and look like an idiot?"_

 _tearing his gaze from the floor Jax looked up to his wife. "Remember Jasper Parker?"_

" _What's that whore have to do with this?"_

" _If you shut up and listen i will tell you, and stop calling her that."_

" _Why is that you were out fucking last night."_

" _Damnit Tara i'm trying to tell you something here can you please just listen to me? anyhow she has a kid and i have a kid."_

" _You have two kids tell me something i don't know."_

" _You're not listening Tara, i have a daughter with Jasper."_

" _How in the hell did that happen?"_

" _Well if you put two and two together i think you might know how it happened. you are a mother and doctor."_

" _So you been fucking around with her this whole time then?"_

" _No i started seeing Jasper after we broke up and she ended up pregnant, i never knew about the baby until yesterday. but i need to know if you're going to accept her."_

" _Really Jax you want me to accept a kid that you have with another chick, i will never accept that little bitch."_

 _the words little bitch hit Jax right in the heart because that was his child and he would never say some shit like that about tara's kids._

 _jumping off the couch he grabbed Tara by the arms pushing her back against the wall with a fire burning in his eyes._

" _Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again, she's my child like it or not. and if you can't accept that then well i can't be with you anymore. by the way her name is Jersey."_


	7. Chapter 7

" _What the hell does that mean?" Tara shouted in Jax's face._

" _It means i can't be with you anymore, if you can't accept my daughter like you do with Abel then we are over."_

" _You fucking cheating asshole." Tara shouted again as she picked up the glass vase throwing it against the wall shattering it to pieces._

 _Whipping around jax galred to his wife. "Know what i'm fucking out of here." fire still burning in his eyes, his voice went from loud to even louder and scary._

 _snatching his keys up off the table Jax walked out the door, when hearing something else smash against it._

 _Hoping on his bike he sped off down the road heading nowhere special, letting the wind blow through his hair, when suddenly feeling a burning in his back._

 _Jax's drove around for about an hour when he out of the blue ended up at one house he no plan on going too, parking his bike on the street he sat and wondered why he ended here._

 _shrugging his shoulder the man climbed off his bike; Stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket he began walking up the driveway. - getting to the door the man removed his hands from his pockets and balled his hand into a fist._

 _raising the hand that was balled up he quietly knocked on the door, taking two steps back he paced waiting for an answer._

 _while waiting he began to think back to the fight with Tara. "Why does it always come back to that?" his blue eyes went a bit misty at the thought._

" _Because you don't have the best track record."_

 _Being so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the door open, matter of fact he didn't even hear anyone talking to him._

 _That was until he felt a hand on his back with someone saying his name. "Jaxson?"_

 _Snapping out of his thoughts he turned to see Jasper standing there in nothing but a little tank top and pajama pants. "Oh Sorry i didn't hear you come out."_

" _That's okay, is everything okay?" Her voice was low and worried._

" _Not really, But i don't want to bother you it's getting late. i don't even know how i ended up here." his voice was filled with sadness._

" _What's wrong Jax?"_

" _Nothing really just got some stuff going on at home."_

 _Began walking back down the steps when he heard her voice again. "It's kinda chilly out why don't you come in for a minute and get warm?"_

 _nodding his head Jax agreed on going inside, sitting down on the couch he cocked his head to the side._

" _How you know?"_

" _Because like you said before i know you better than anyone. so tell me what's going on?"_

" _Tara and i aren't doing so good, were in a bad spot."_

" _Oh you're back with Tara? i didn't know."_

" _Yeah been together for a while now, have two beautiful boys Abel and Thomas."_

" _That's great Jax."_

" _The kids part yeah but not Tara and I, it's like nothing i do is good enough for her anymore."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Like last night; i was out with a buddie of mine and didn't go home, well when i seen her this morning she went off with yelling at me about where the hell i was and who i was with."_

 _Jax began to explain about how Tara did nothing other than fight with him about anything and everything. - they sat talking for hours going on about each others lives and kids._

" _I'm gonna make some coffee want some?" Standing up Jasper went for the kitchen, so she could make coffee._

" _Yeah sure."_

 _in the kitchen she pulled out two coffee mugs, setting them on the counter she poured the black liquid into them. - grabbing the cramer off the counter Jasper went to add some into the black liquid when she remembered about not knowing how he liked his._

 _turning she headed back for the living room coming to an abrupt stop, when seeing Jax removing his son's of anarchy vest leaving him in his white t shirt. "Oh my god Jax you're bleeding!" Jasper shouted._

" _That must be why i have burning feeling." Jax laughed it off._

" _Jax what happened tonight?"_

" _Tara and i got into a fight and she threw a glass at the wall, i guess when it shattered it cut me. how bad is it?"_

" _I'm guessing pretty bad, the whole back of your shirt is covered in blood."_

 _Crossing his arms Jax lifted his shirt in the air revealing the huge hole in his back. which only caused the blood to come gushing out._

" _You need to have that looked at jax."_

" _Nah it's fine, i've dealt with worse." Jax curved his lips in a smirk._

" _Sit down and let me look at it." Jasper demanded the man._

" _Yes mam." listening to what he was told, jax sat back down with his back facing his ex._

 _Walking over to her ex she laid her hand upon his bare shoulder making him wince in pain. "Sorry did i hurt you?"_

" _No it's; it's just your hands are cold." he laughed at the girl._

 _Leaning down Jasper curved her lips in a smirk looking him dead in they eyes. "I'll be right back."_

" _Where are going?" Jax grabbed at her hand._

" _To the bathroom a minute." she wiggled her eyebrows._

 _with swift turn on her heel she headed up the stairs to the bathroom, when there she open the medicine cabinet, grabbing out the things she needed to patch up Jax's back._

 _once making sure she had everything she was going to need Jasper headed back down to the living room where Jax sat awaiting her._

" _This may burn a bit." Jasper snickered opening the brown bottle of peroxide._

" _Ouch!" Jax joked as the hole began to puss white._

" _Hey don't say i didn't warn you."_

 _now done cleaning the cut she added some bandages. "This should stop the bleeding at least till morning, when you go have it checked."_

" _Jaz really it's fine."_

" _Ugh no it's not fine, you have at least a four inch hole in your back. Now how about that coffee?"_

 _turning around she began making her to the kitchen for the second time tonight. "Oh hey how do you take your coffee?"_

" _Creamer and sugar."_

" _gottach."_

 _To jax tonight seemed like old times, before everything bad happened and she moved away; he had actually missed being able to see her and hang out and just talk. - like sex didn't even matter anymore._

 _A Few minutes had passed when Jasper finally came back into the room, looking up he smirked._

" _You know it's after 2 in morning right?"_

" _And your point, you got somewhere to be?"_

" _Not at all, actually i was thinking maybe we could watch some tv and talk some more."_

" _Sure!"_

 _They were about half way through the movie when Jasper heard her mother's voice coming from the top of the steps._

" _Jasper the baby is up here crying! and i'm trying to sleep."_

 _Sighing Jasper sat her coffee cup down on the table. "Sorry." she smiled a bit._

" _Nah don't be."_

" _She normally sleeps through the night, but here lately she's been waking up." Jasper smiled again standing up to go get Jersey._

" _I shouldn't be real long if you want to stick around."_

" _Alright." Jax smiled._

 _Jasper only made it about halfway to the stairs when Jax spoke up. "Hey do you want me to grab her?"_

" _I don't know i mean she might get scared only because she's only used to me and mom."_

" _I think she'll be okay, sit down and take a break."_

 _nodding her head jasper sat back down on the couch allowing Jax to go get the baby for the first time._

 _climbing the steps two at a time Jax finally made it to his daughter's room, walking in he shuffled over to the crib. - reaching his hands inside he lifted the little girl into his arms._

" _Hey baby what's wrong with daddy's girl huh?"_

 _using her hand Jersey palmed at her eyes when hearing his voice. "Da da." The little girl giggled happy to see her dad._

" _Hi baby, are you hungry?"_

" _I eat Da da."_

" _Yeah baby." Jax bounced his little girl in his arms going back downstairs._

 _Getting back downstairs he seen Jasper was no longer sitting in the same spot, in fact she wasn't in the living room at all._

" _Jaz!" He called out for her. Making his way to the kitchen he spotted her making the baby a bottle._

" _I think she might be hungry."_

" _Yeah that's why i made this." Jasper shook the bottle. just then jersey leaned her head into Jax's shoulder. "Love you da dad."_

 _And at that very moment Jax's eyes filled with tears as he rubbed his hand up and down her tiny back. "I love you too baby girl."_


End file.
